


I Wanted To Surprise You

by cooperjones



Series: Sprousehart Stories [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperjones/pseuds/cooperjones
Summary: One shot where Lili surprised Cole on set





	I Wanted To Surprise You

Lili was sitting outside one of the airport gates waiting for the plane to board. She was on her way to New Orleans to surprise Cole on set. It had been only two days since he flew back to New Orleans and Lili had already missed him. Her phone started ringing, and she saw Cole’s caller ID along with a photo of Cole hugging her from behind while kissing her cheek.

“Hey, Cole.”

“Hey babe, what are you doing?”

“Just chilling, how are you feeling?” Another reason why Lili was traveling to New Orleans was that Cole’s anxiety was acting up. He would call her, and she knew that he was having a hard time dealing with his anxiety. They were each other’s rocks and helped one another overcome their anxiety, but that was hard to do when they were about 1,900 miles apart.

“I’m fine at the moment, and you?”

“As great as can be.” She heard Cole chuckle over the phone.

“Listen, babe, I gotta go. We’re gonna be filming until early morning, so I probably won’t get the chance to talk to you later.”

“I understand. Just call me if you need anything or if you need someone to talk to, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too baby. See you soon! Bye.”

“Bye gorgeous.”

Lili hung up the phone and the plane started boarding.  
…..  
“CUT! Okay, five hours until we shoot our next scene. So, I suggest that you all take a break.” Said Justin, the director.  
Shooting the movie was taking a huge emotional and physical toll on Cole. His anxiety was getting the best of him, and he couldn’t talk to anybody here about it. He only opened up to Lili, but she was still back in LA. He was also constantly tired because he couldn’t sleep. He kept getting nightmares, but Lili wasn’t there to help him deal with them. Cole walked over to a sofa on a set that they weren’t using and fell asleep.  
…..  
Lili finally had landed in New Orleans and took an Uber to the set where Cole was filming. She had pre-planned everything. Justin had texted her the address and mailed her a pass so she could get onto the set.

She got out of the car once they arrived, and she felt excited. She showed the security guard the pass, and he let her in. Justin said they would be at Set A. She asked the guard where Set A and he showed her to it. Lili walked in and out of instinct, she looked for Cole. She didn’t see him, so she went to look for Justin.

“Hey Justin, how are?”

“Fine, and yourself?”

“Great. Do you know where Cole is?”

Justin chuckled and pointed at the set on which Cole was sleeping.

“Thanks”

“No problem. See you around, Lili.”

He walked away, and she walked over to the set. She could see Cole curled up like a baby on the sofa as she got closer. She let out a small laugh and walked over to him. Lili sat down and lifted his head onto her lap. She ran her hands through his jet black hair.  
…..  
Cole felt his head being lifted and felt a small hand run through his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Lili looking down at him. He sat up and let out a sigh of relief. He felt tears coming out his eyes, and she pulled him into her.

“How? I mean when?” Cole was confused.

“I wanted to surprise you so I talked to Justin and he let me come.”

Cole pulled out of the embrace and smacked his lips on her. The kiss was passionate and full of emotion. Hayley, Cole’s co-star, walked by and yelled, “Hey no PDA on set guys!”

They pulled away from each other laughing and pressed his forehead to hers.

“I love you, so much, you have no idea.”

“I love you too Cole. I’m always here for you.”

“How much time until you have to shoot the next scene?”

“We have an hour and a half.”

She leaned back against the sofa and Cole laid his head in the crook of her neck and wrapped his hands around her. Lili kept running her hand through his hair and placed a kiss on his crown of hair. He fell asleep again, finally feeling content in Lili’s arms. He realized how much he loved her and never wanted to let her go.


End file.
